


Daria: In Another World?

by starwater09



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: In which Daria and Kevin navigate through newfound discoveries. DariaxKevin because dammit I love to experiment!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I go again diving into doing a story that I really shouldn't be putting too much though into I seem to love overfilling my plate even when I'm full but this story idea was considered when I was writing 'How cliché could you get?' Only reason why I didn't do it was because another series was in the works. Doesn't help that I wasn't super happy with the ending of my last Daria and Kevin story it was…okay but I know it was rushed and that's only because I wanted that story to end before I started up a new project and that story just got lost to time. So here go again Daria and Kevin take two! This story takes place starting from around Jane's Addiction and then…goes from there.

Daria pov

Lawndale population least than two thousand, home of the Lawndale Lions a typical middle class suburban town were nothing ever really happens and the stuff that did happen wasn't even worth mentioning. Yes the suburban town of Lawndale had very little to offer; but if you kept yourself busy with your friends you can get through the day to day grind. Too bad for one Daria Morgendorffer though whom currently was trying to power through the grind by herself. Her usual partner in crime Jane Lane was hijacked away by one Tom Sloane.

This has been happening more and more lately as her best friend's new relationship became more serious with each passing day. And where did this leave one Daria Morgendorffer? Currently at the local library that most of the town barely knew existed. Yep Jane was out on another date and Daria not wanting to spend all day re-watching a marathon of Sick Sad World (again) decided to retreat into a building that was becoming both a place of both comfort and annoyance.

Daria thought back to a time before Lawndale, a time before she had Jane and she was left to muddle through the world on her own. She didn't like those times they were dark times where no one understood her and she thought that was just how it was always going to be. It was why she'd been saving for that cabin in Montana since fifth grade clearly thinking that isolation would be in her future. Then she came to Lawndale and everything change for the better. Until now…it wasn't the first time Jane had left her high and dry over a guy. That time when Jane joined the track team wasn't exactly a happy memory but it was over way sooner than this Tom situation that was happening currently.

"Hey Daria?!" a male voice says breaking Daria out of her thoughts.

"Kevin?" Daria questions turning to face the last person she'd ever thought she'd run into at the library Kevin 'I'm the QB' Thompson.

"Can you help me find a book?" Kevin asked the question so casually like a question like that wasn't one of the signs of an upcoming apocalypse. "Daria?"

"I'm sorry did you just ask me to help you find a book?" Daria asked staring at Kevin in disbelief.

"Oh! It's not for me." Kevin explains in his usual manner of speaking somehow realizing why his question had caught Daria off guarded. "My little sister needs help finding a book. And then I saw you over here and since I know you like to read books and stuff I thought you'd be able to help."

Now that made a lot more sense to Daria then Kevin actually looking for a book for himself! Daria turned her chair slightly looking down she could now see the little girl standing next to Kevin. His sister must have been between the ages of five and seven she even looked very similar to her older brother same black hair and same brown eyes. "Oh…I didn't know you had a little sister." Daria states as the thought suddenly occurred to her. She and Kevin were by no means friends but she felt that she should have already known this as small as Lawndale is.

"…Neither did I." Kevin says with a bit of a sigh.

And with that sentence said Daria's day had taken a turn though it was hard to say if it was for the better or worse. Now she found herself walking with Kevin and his newly found out little sister Kristen down the children's reading section. Any other day she would have made a comment about how Kevin must have felt at home in the children's section. It would have likely gone over his head but it would have provided some entertainment. Right now though a dark cloud was hanging over the party's heads, Daria knew Kevin could be clueless, goofy, and obvious but even he wouldn't have been clueless to a younger sibling unless there was infidelity involved. A part of her wanted to ask a larger part of herself though knew it wasn't her business to ask because again Kevin and she weren't friends in the least.

"It's okay to ask you know." Kevin said in a serious tone somehow sensing the burning question on Daria's mind. "It's not like people won't find out eventually."

"It's none of my business." Daria says in her monotone voice, even though it was true Lawndale was small, Kevin was popular this would have reached her at some point even if she hadn't been at the library today.

It was only when Kristen was out of hearing range did Kevin speak again in a serious tone that Daria was not at all used to. "It was my dad you know…I guess mom couldn't have really hid something like this." There was a comment on the tip of Daria's tongue but she swallowed it down. "He was…seeing someone else who lived two towns over…she died and now Kristen has to live somewhere." He explained it so simply like he understood that the matter was serious but at the same time was having trouble processing the information.

"Oh." Daria says, what else she could say at a time like this 'Sorry your dad cheated on your mom?' maybe there was something like a get well card but for this type of situation instead that she could give him.

"Yea." Kevin says with another sigh as an awkward silence fell upon them, once again the reminder that the two weren't friends and therefore didn't have to dive deep in conversation became even more painfully obvious.

"I found a book Kevin." Kristen speaks up breaking the silence, even she looked awkward standing there looking down at her feet.

"Okay Kristen…we'll go check it out." Kevin said looking down at his little sister. "I'll see you later Daria." Kevin waved goodbye walking away with a pained look on his face like he wanted to talk more but didn't know how to ask.

"Later." Daria says trying not to sound too awkward, feeling weird about wanting to give permission to Kevin to stay and talk but not knowing how to tell him that either.

Kevin pov

"Later." Daria says trying not to sound too awkward, feeling weird about wanting to give permission to Kevin to stay and talk but not knowing how to tell him that either.

Kevin took one last look at Daria before following after his sister to the check-out desk, never in a million years would he have ever thought he'd be checking out a book from the library but here he was! After getting Kristen the book Charlie's Web or something? The two newfound siblings walked back to Kevin's jeep in the parking lot, as Kevin drove them back home he couldn't help but think about the events that led up to this moment.

Kevin Thompson was a lot of things the most important of course was being the QB and one of the most popular guys at Lawndale High. He had trophies, friends and Brittany (though there was some action on the side). He wasn't as smart as someone like Daria in fact he wasn't as smart as a lot of people but that was okay he didn't need to be because he was a great football player and one day he'll play college football then get daft in the NFL. Kevin Thompson, QB, boyfriend, son, future football hero….big brother?

The idea of becoming a big brother didn't used to fill Kevin with such anger, in fact when he was younger he used to ask his parents all the time if they'd ever have another child. Kevin had always imaged having a little brother though one that would be just like him and follow the Thompson football legacy. Having a sister was okay too after all that was one more person to cheer for Kevin. Apparently though unknown to himself and his mother he got his wish seven years ago.

His parents had still been teenagers when they had him, barely out of high school and in his father's case not even a graduate. They might not have even ever stayed together if his mother hadn't gotten pregnant with him, but that was okay they got married they made it work, they were happy! At least in Kevin's mind they were, he always knew that his parents' relationship was similar to the one he had with Brittany back in high school with the break-up, make-up and cheating. He always believed it ended with their high school days and newfound parenthood.

Apparently though that was not the case; his father hadn't really changed and Kristen would now always be there a constant reminder that his parents hadn't really pulled it together. He felt so much anger whenever he thought or looked at Kristen. It wasn't her fault she didn't ask for it any more than he had seventeen years ago but the hate was there. It was a feeling Kevin never really felt, at least not like this it made him feel guilty too. That's why he had taken Kristen to the library today (that and his parents were fighting at home again) guilt 'Was it normal to feel this way?' he should have asked Daria while he had the chance she would have known she's a big sister. She probably wouldn't judge him for his feelings either, he wasn't close to her by any means but this he knew for sure. Just like he knew that she wouldn't gossip about his family the minute his back was turned. That was why it was always easier to talk to her when he had problems understanding his feelings. The town will know though eventually…this wasn't something you can hide but at least it wouldn't come from Daria. Anyone else would have taken this info and tell everyone while enjoying watching the Thompson family fall to pieces. Not Daria though she just wasn't that kind of person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back again with another chapter! In honor of the 22 anniversary of the show's premiere I've decided to update this today!

Kevin pov

Timing was everything in football especially for a QB, because it could make or break the game. Sometimes your blockers can give you enough time so that when you throw to another player it becomes a touchdown. Sometimes though your timing could be off and you end up getting sacked or the ball ends up not going as far as you need it to go or worse it gets intercepted by the other team. At the end of each game though whether you win or lose when the game is done you'll look back at what you did or didn't do so that you're better prepared for next time.

Timing was everything in football but time itself didn't make anything get better at home. One month has pasted since the town of Lawndale found out about his father's affair and Kevin's feelings were no closer to changing if anything it might have gotten worse. His parents were still arguing so much so that he can't even remember a time when they weren't. Kevin would wake up climb the basement stairs (where his new bedroom was) enter the kitchen to find them fighting, get ready for school leave come home and they were still fighting.

On many days he often wonder when they would announce a divorce, the fighting never stopped and his mom couldn't even look at her own son anymore (he hated looking so much like his dad right now) let alone her own husband and unknown step-daughter. But his parents had just the right combination of debt and no outside support to make them stuck with each other. Neither could ever hope to afford being able to leave so there it was Doug and Charlene Thompson were stuck with each other. The household lived paycheck to paycheck and the only reason why Doug even got the tiny bit of business as a contractor was because his son was the star QB and Lawndale needed that State Championship which would never happen if his family ended up moving. His mom worked through a temp agency and was lucky to get an assignment that was more than two months.

So yeah they couldn't afford to get a divorce (at least not until Kevin's daft) so all that was left to do was argue morning, noon and night. For the past month Kevin had to hear every grievance, every bitterness that his parents had been previously holding back. Needless to say any chance he could get to stay away from home he took. But it wasn't easy now that people were looking at him differently. It was slow at first just little whispers annoying but expected when living in a small town, looks of pity were harsh but could be ignored. It was when the other football players (besides Mack) started avoiding him outside of practice that encouraged Kevin to really start paying attention.

The Thompson household used to be a paradise for the football team, it had mostly to do with his father's need to keep living out his glorious high school days. Their fridge was always fully stocked with food (and beer) so it was the place to be ever since Kevin made the varsity team in his freshman year of high school. Everyone thought he had the coolest dad because he provided them with a haven that no other (reasonable) adult would ever offer. It was a place for the team to relax, curse and drink and have the time of their young lives. Now it's like a crime scene or something no one wants to go anywhere near that house or Kevin for that matter.

Kevin couldn't blame anyone for not wanting to come over anymore, it's awkward that's understandable but most of his teammates not wanting to be near him? Well it kinda hurt a bit Kevin just wasn't used to being avoided. There is never really a right age where a child whom truly believes their parents are happy can accept that a divorce could be on its way sure now-a-days it's less of a taboo but no teenager wants to deal with it or talk about it for that matter. The Thompson affair makes the Lawndale students think 'What about my parents?' and they don't like that thought. Add onto the fact that everyone knows that his parents are still fighting about the affair and it equals..? Kevin realizing that the only true friends he has are Mack and Jodie.

Brittany is still there, hell Brittany should have been able to relate the most but she'd given up concerning herself with her own parents' affairs a long time ago so why bother thinking about his own? And as long as her father continued to pay the credit card she was likely to never care. After all Amber Ashley was just so fun to go shopping with! Kevin and Brittany never had the kind of relationship were things could get deep anyway. It was equally a superficial relationship that would end once high school was over.

Mack was supportive even if this whole situation was awkward, Jodie was caring whenever she had time to be anyway. If his problems were about something other than his father's affair that would be enough but right now it just wasn't.

"Dude!" a voice says breaking Kevin out of his inner thoughts.

"What?" Kevin asked turning to look at Mack.

"You were in your head again Kevin." Mack explains. "You know that we have Ms. Barch's class next, and you know she's not going to be as understanding as Mr. O'Neil."

"Right." Kevin says in a near deadpan voice, ever since the affair had come to light Ms. Barch took every opportunity she could to bring it up while he was in her class, somehow always bringing it back to her own failed marriage.

Quickly the two friends make their way over to Ms. Barch's class just before the bell rings, it's not enough to stop Ms. Barch's ire though. "Well, well look who it is! I'm so glad that you MEN were able to take time out of your LYING CHEATING schedules to come to my class."

And so begins another day at Lawndale High. The rest of Kevin's day wasn't anything special, he went to class got answers wrong so on and so forth. His only moment of real peace came with football practice. On the field there was no time to think about anything else but the game. Football had always been the most important thing to Kevin and now it was his only escape. He wish he had something else that was as important sometimes though, something else that could help keep his mind off of his parents because despite what most might think he didn't just think about football 24/7. Kevin now stayed well past practice time nowadays that the janitors had to kick him out of the gym. Most would admire Kevin's dedication he knew deep down that he just wanted to not go home.

It was nearing eight when Kevin finally left the school while heading towards his red jeep in the parking lot he pulled out his phone and turned it back (his parents and Brit knew he turned it off during practice) when it started ringing. The number was unknown to him but it had the town's area code so he decided to pick up.

"Hello?" Kevin answered.

"It's about time you answered!" a voice says in an annoyed tone.

"Daria?" Kevin questioned in surprise, he hadn't spoken much to Daria since he had ran into her at the library and again they weren't really friends so why was she calling him all of a sudden. "Why are you calling me?"

"So that you can come pick up your little sister before she sneaks off and tries to run away again." Daria explains sounding even more annoyed then before if that was even possible.

Kevin hadn't been over to Daria's house since they had that science project last year, in fact he himself had forgotten that she even had his number for that reason and now ten minutes later Kevin found himself in front of the Morgendorffer's to pick up his would be sister. As if it wasn't already bad enough that his parents were fighting now when he went home tonight he'd have to explain to his parents that Kristen tried to run away.

It didn't take long to get an answer at the door after he knocked a couple of times, Daria was already there a clear frown on her otherwise neutral face. Kristen was standing behind his classmate with an upset look on her face. "Get in the car Kristen." Kevin said forcefully trying not to sound angry but clearly he was. Kristen stomps out of the house with a deeper frown on her face. "I'm sorry that my sister had to go and bother you with her brattyness Daria. I can't believe she tried to run away."

"Really? Between her mother being dead, moving to a new town where she doesn't know anyone and living with people who hate her?" Daria says in a sarcastic tone. "It's amazing that she even lasted a month as it is."

"Well it's not like anyone else isn't having a hard time with all of this too!" Kevin argues. "It's not like things have been easy for me either!"

"Would you be saying that if she had managed to run away?!" Daria snaps and yells at Kevin. "Yes you have a right to be angry but only with your dad! Kristen is seven something bad could have happened to her and no one would have known for who knows how long!"

"That's not true!" Kevin yells back getting upset himself, why is it that Daria of all people couldn't understand how hard this was for him?

"What time does practice end Kevin?" Daria asked in a colder voice then Kevin was used to, they both knew the answer was six because most of the football team always went to that local pizza place after school and she and Jane spent a lot of time there. The only time it was longer than six was if there was an upcoming game. "You wouldn't have known and you know deep down that your parents wouldn't notice either until it was too late."

This was why he never tried to argue with Daria she always ended up being right no matter what. "You're right. But what am I supposed to do?"

"She's your sister Kevin, you may not have wanted this but it happened and you have to try to look out for her at least until she can look out for herself; you have to try and set a good example." Daria answers after a while. "It won't be easy a lot of times she'll annoy you and be ungrateful but you have to at least try."

"Is that how things work with you and Quinn?" Kevin asked.

"No unfortunately Quinn and I have been around each other much too long to be able to work things out between us." Daria said in a deadpanned voice. "But lucky for you Kristen's only seven so you might still have a chance."

The ride back home was quiet as Kevin was going over what Daria told him in his head, when he pulled up into the driveway of his house Kevin stopped Kristen before she could rush out of the car. "Kristen…this wasn't cool…you can't just try to run away. If something was to happen to you…it would be you know bad and stuff."

"Who cares?!" Kristen says in a biting tone her head facing away from him.

"I care Kristen…I'm your big brother and it's my job to look after you." Kevin explains keeping what Daria told him in mind.

"Yeah right you hate me! JUST LIKE THEM!" Kristen shouts pointing to the house where he could already hear his parents arguing. "They're always yelling and you just stay in your room all the time!"

"They don't hate you." Kevin says although he wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. "This has just…taken everyone by surprise." He tries to reassure her.

"I'm surprise too! My mom always said my dad was an astronaut!" Kristen yells back.

"Ha ha Dad isn't smart enough an astronaut he doesn't even know that there are other planets!" Kevin says with laugh.

"Can you name another planet?" Kristen asked with a raised eyebrow she kinda sounded like Daria to him for a second.

"Pluto…no wait that's Mickey's dog….or is Mickey's dog named Neptune?" Kevin says out loud clearly confused.

"You're not smart enough to be an astronaut either!" Kristen tells him.

"That's okay I'm the QB I don't have to know all that brainy stuff." Kevin explains to her, Kristen didn't look very impressed by his statement which made him think again about what Daria said about setting a good example. "But I can know it… because stuff like that is important… and I'm a big brother now! So I have a responsibility to be smart like!"

This newfound idea excited Kevin once he had said it out loud, he finally had a reason to care about something else other than football. If not for his sake then defiantly Kristen's.

Daria pov

Time was important to Daria, despite the masses at Lawndale High thinking that she just wills knowledge into her brain she does actually have to study which takes time. And meet deadlines in a timely fashion. But time away from regular school work was usually share between reading, writing and spending time with Jane.

Spending time with Jane lately though was starting to become nonsexist with her many dates with one Tom Sloane. And anything new that Daria wrote for some reason seemed to have the underlining theme of abandonment and loneliness (she wasn't ready to analyze why just yet). This left Daria with nothing to do but to read which was why she was once again checking out a book on Emily Dickenson which she had already read twice.

Daria was walking back home when she saw a familiar little girl sitting on a bench at the bus stop. As she got closer it became clear that said girl was in fact Kevin Thompson's sister Kristen. Even though she hadn't seen the new Thompson in about a month before the whole town caught wind of the scandal it still struck her as odd that the seven year old child by herself at a bus stop, especially when Kristen looked so nervous and was holding onto her backpack like it had everything she cared about. 'She's trying to run away stupid!' Daria thought to herself as it finally clicked of course it was just her luck that's she'd run into a runaway and it was someone that she knew so there would be no excuse for her if she didn't say anything.

"Hello Kristen." Daria says in an even tone not wanting the younger girl to take off running.

Kristen for her part looked surprise to see someone recognized her but didn't move to take off just yet. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Kristen said narrowing her eyes at Daria.

Smart kid maybe she's not Kevin's sister just someone who looks like her. "That's very good Kristen but I'm not a stranger we met last month at the library remember your brother Kevin asked me to help you find a book? It was 'Charlotte's Web' right… the book?" Daria said in a calm tone she didn't miss the frown that came on the girl's face at the mention of her brother.

"Right Kevin's smart friend Daria." Kristen states still with a frown on her face. "I remember it took him forever to even find the library because he didn't even know that this stupid town had one."

Sounds about right. "Why are you by yourself at a bus stop Kristen?" Daria deciding to ripe the band aid off and ask.

"I'm going to an after school program." Kristen answered rather quickly.

Smart answer would have fooled anyone if they didn't know what they were looking for. "If you have an after school program shouldn't someone be taking you?" Daria asked but after two minutes of silence Kristen refused to answer. "You know what why don't I just call Kevin and he-"

"NOOOO!" Kristen exclaims with a shout, realizing that her reaction wasn't normal though she calmed down. "I mean Kevin's got football practice…so you'd be calling him for nothing since he won't answer!"

She's good. Currently the time was four thirty and if she remembered correctly from when she had to work on that science project with Kevin, the earliest he'd get out is six since there was no upcoming games. "Fine then since I have some free time how about I take this bus ride with you just to be safe?"

"No I'm fine." Kristen said forcefully glaring at Daria but from the look on the older girl's face it looked like she wasn't going to back off. "You're not going to just leave are you?"

"Unfortunately for you I feel compelled to step in when I see a child putting themselves in danger." Daria states in an even tone. "Especially when I know that child and know that their family would be upset if they disappeared."

"Ha! Maybe someone else's family but not mine!" Kristen says forcefully now yelling at Daria. "All my dad and stepmom do is fight! Every day they fight because of me and Kevin just locks himself in his room with all his stupid trophies he never does anything to stop them. Everyone in this stupid town knows about my family I've had to fight like five kids already to make them shut up. Which causes more fighting; no one even looks at me most of the time and when they do its always with a look that says that this is all my fault!" By the end of her rant Kristen was full on crying. "I just want to go back to when it was just me and my mom and I just thought my dad wasn't around because he was an important astronaut or something."

Daria remained speechless wishing for once that she had the ability to comfort as the young girl continued to cry, she herself could somewhat relate as a child (and now) she felt like an outsider everywhere even with her own family. But this isn't really at the same level my parents for better or worse tried not to make me feel like I was an outsider. It didn't always work out but they at least tried. No one is even trying for Kristen's sake! "I'm sorry Kristen." Daria finally manages to say. "I guess if I were in your shoes I'd be trying to do the same thing…but I can't allow you to run away something bad could happen to you."

"I know." Kristen says with a sad tone. "So are you going to walk with me to make sure I actually go home?"

"How about I take you to my house instead? We can stay there until your brother is done with football practice?" Daria suggest instead. At least this way she can have some freedom away from her family.

"Okay." Kristen says in a slightly relieved tone, she stood up and followed Daria as they walked to her house.

Two hours later and Daria still hadn't been able to reach Kevin. Dammit practice ended at least thirty minutes ago he has no reason not to answer! Daria just sighed as she put down her phone once again, it wasn't like Kristen was a bother or anything in fact the seven year old was very well behaved. The problem was the fact that it had been hours since Kristen's school let out, someone should have noticed by now that she wasn't home.

"He didn't pick up did he?" Kristen asked after Daria hung up the phone.

"Yes but that might be because he doesn't answer calls with numbers that he doesn't recognize." Daria explains with a shrug, it was possible some people were weary of scam calls.

"But you're his friend wouldn't he know your number?" Kristen asked.

"Well actually Kristen-" Daria begins trying to come up with an excuse.

"You're not really friends with him?" Kristen asked.

"It's not like we're enemies or something-" Daria begins to explain. "We're just not in the same circle of friends." That was as plainly as the older girl was willing to explain. It didn't seem right to talk negatively about Kevin at the moment especially to his younger sister who hours ago was going to run away.

"Is it because Brittany is always with him and her voice hurts your ears too?" Kristen asked almost excitedly. "It's so loud too! I wonder how Kevin hasn't gotten deaf. Was she punched in the throat or something? Is that why she sounds like that?"

"No that's not why." Daria said while trying not to start laughing. "And that's not a very nice thing to say about Brittany."

"I've heard my stepmom say worse." Kristen says with a shrug. "Whenever Brittany is around she always complains that she's gonna ruin Kevin's life. I don't really like Brittany since she tried to treat me like a doll when we met but I think that dad's already ruining Kevin's life."

"Why would you say that?" Daria couldn't help but to question. I really shouldn't pry everyone knows that kids have no filters.

"He makes Kevin only focus on football." Kristen explained. "Whenever he talks to Kevin he only asks him about football. Whenever Kevin tries to talk about anything else Dad always shuts him up by saying what does this have to do with football? Everything is football this and football that and football is the only thing you're good at Kevin!"

"Wow." Was all Daria managed to say in a deadpanned tone. Well this does explain a lot. Although it's not too surprising.

"Yeah I think Kevin learned a long time ago that dad doesn't care about anything else." Kristen says with a far away look.

Okay I've got to get her to stop talking before I feel bad for Kevin! "I'm going to try to call your brother again you should start doing your homework." Daria says while standing up to go get the phone again.

It took another hour and a half before the QB finally answered his phone, and by then she wasn't feeling any type of remorse for the QB anymore.

"It's about time you answered!" Daria says in an annoyed tone.

"Daria?" she hears Kevin question in surprise, which made sense there should be no reason for her to call him but she was still annoyed. "Why are you calling me?"

"So that you can come pick up your little sister before she sneaks off and tries to run away again." Daria explains sounding even more annoyed then before if that was even possible. "Just get over here now!" She walked back to her room to tell Kristen that her brother was on his way.

Ten minutes later and Kevin was finally approaching the Morgendoffer's home. He barely even knocked before Daria answered the door. "Get in the car Kristen." Kevin said forcefully trying not to sound angry but clearly he was. This attitude of his caused Daria's frown to deepen as Kristen stomped out of the house and to her brother's car. "I'm sorry that my sister had to go and bother you with her brattyness Daria. I can't believe she tried to run away."

"Really? Between her mother being dead, moving to a new town where she doesn't know anyone and living with people who hate her?" Daria says in a sarcastic tone fighting the urge to roll her eyes at him. "It's amazing that she even lasted a month as it is."

"Well it's not like anyone else isn't having a hard time with all of this too!" Kevin argues, which only furthered Daria's annoyance. "It's not like things have been easy for me either!"

"Would you be saying that if she had managed to run away?!" Daria snaps and yells at Kevin. I can't believe he can't see how serious this could have been! "Yes you have a right to be angry but only with your dad! Kristen is seven something bad could have happened to her and no one would have known for who knows how long!"

"That's not true!" Kevin yells back getting upset himself.

"What time does practice end Kevin?" Daria asked in a colder voice she knew she had him now by the shameful look in his eye, they both knew the answer was six because most of the football team always went to that local pizza place after school and Jane and her were always there. The only time it was longer than six was if there was an upcoming game. "You wouldn't have known and you know deep down that your parents wouldn't notice either until it was too late."

"You're right. But what am I supposed to do?" Kevin says in a defeated tone.

"She's your sister Kevin, you may not have wanted this but it happened and you have to try to look out for her at least until she can look out for herself you have to try and set a good example." Daria answers after a while. He might not be the smartest guy in the world but even Kevin has to realize that Kristen needs someone looking after her. "It won't be easy a lot of times she'll annoy you and be ungrateful but you have to at least try."

"Is that how things work with you and Quinn?" Kevin asked, if only he knew how much worms were really in that can.

"No unfortunately Quinn and I have been around each other much too long to be able to work things out between us." Daria said in a deadpanned voice. Having a sister close to your age may work for some people but not us…or my mom and her sisters either. "But lucky for you Kristen's only seven so you might still have a chance."

With that said Kevin took off and Daria went back to her room after all she had her own homework to think about that would be due at the end of the week. She couldn't be sure if Kevin would take her advice or even remember it, but she hoped something was done for Kristen's sake. Next time she might actually be able to run far away. Luckily Daria was there to stop her this time if she hadn't it would have been too late. Timing really was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and that is the end of chapter two! I hope everyone enjoyed it, just a heads up I know that with most Daria fics when she's still in high school people usually stick to the late 90's early 00's timeline but I've decide to use the floating timeline theory for this one. Which means that this story's year is current, while part of the show's charm came from when it took place and I myself haven't been in high school for…awhile there are some things that just never really change about High School and I think it will be fun to talk about more recent popular culture here. Anyway please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include stuff from 'The Partner's Complaint'. Note that things are going to be different since we're dealing with a changes for a certain character.

Kevin pov

"I don't think I'm ever going to get this." Kevin says out loud with a sigh. "It's like it's in an alien language or something!"

"You have to give it some time Kevin remember that you're still adjusting to everything." Mack tries to encourage but Kevin just shook his head.

"I guess I didn't think it would be this hard." Kevin states in a defeated tone. "I don't think I'm adjusting to this at all!"

"You will Kevin!" Mack tries to encourage again. "Look it's only been two weeks you still have to give it some more time."

Adjusting is always something that happens in life from the day you are born to the moment where you take your last breathe you and others around you will be spending time adjusting to whatever is happening around you. Adjusting overall shouldn't have been that hard for Kevin considering how much his life had changed in a short amount of time. But adjusting himself to be a better student was certainly slowing bringing him down. In some ways he was lucky to be living in the time period that he was currently in with this new wave of technology that was everywhere there was plenty of learning aids available online.

And those learning aids were really great, Kevin was able to figure out how far along he was education wise. What wasn't great though was finding out how far behind he actually was from his fellow peers education wise, his math skills were equal to someone in fifth or six grade, his knowledge of history was at best at a fourth grade level. English he was about a seventh grade level and in science he had about a six grade understanding of it. Kevin was a junior in high school whose education level was at best equal to someone in seventh grade or eighth grade that was taking all remedial classes. It was going to take a lot of adjusting to catch up with the rest of his peers.

But if there was one thing that Kevin was when it came to goals that he deemed important it was a fighter. Say what you would about Kevin but he could actually meet goals when he wanted to. It's just that most of the goals he wanted to reach were always football related. So yes this was new, being an actual good student goal was hard and it might be hard for a long time but it was an adjustment that Kevin was willing to make if it meant that he'd be setting a good example for his sister.

Mack of course was supportive and was helping Kevin out as much as he could, it was a lot less frustrating like in the past because this time Kevin actually wanted to learn.

"Dude we're going to have to pick this up later it's almost time for Economics class." Kevin says to his best friend looking at the time he noticed that the class would start in ten minutes.

"Alright we'll pick this up later. But Kevin man you are getting better it's just going to take some more time." Mack reassures him while picking up his things. The two friends left the school library together so that they could get to Mrs. Bennett's class on time.

"I'll catch up with you, I gotta grab a book from my locker." Kevin explains to Mack when he stopped to head in the other direction. When Kevin got to his locker he found that Brittany standing in front of his locker looking very upset.

"There you are Kevie!" Brittany says in her usual squeaky voice. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was at the library studying with Mack." Kevin explains as he opens his locker to grab the book he would need.

"Again?" Brittany asked shaking her head at him. "I just don't understand why you're worrying about that stuff when you don't have too?"

"I already told you I want to set a good example for Kristen." Kevin explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's good to study Brit I never realized how far behind I really was."

"But Kevie?! It's cutting into our alone time with all that studying and when you're not doing that you're spending time with Kristen?!" Brittany says in an annoyed tone. "How can those things be more important than our love?"

"Grades are still important though Brit." Kevin explains to her again. "I bet even you'd do a lot better in school if you studied too."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked getting upset much to Kevin's confusion. "Are you saying that I'm stupid or something? Just because I don't spend all of my free time studying?!"

"Huh?" Kevin asked completely confused. "What are you talking about? I just think-"

"I know what you think, but I know what I think and I think I think just as well as you think! Don't you think?" Brittany asked much to her boyfriend's confusion who didn't understand the question at all.

"Babe all I was saying was that you have to put some effort into studying!" Kevin says defensively. "It would help you be smarter."

"I'm just as smart as you maybe even smarter." Brittany proclaims just as defensively.

"Okay, sure whatever you say." Kevin states giving up on the argument before it got out of hand.

"Don't you fratronize me!" Brittany says angrily poking him in the chest with her finger.

"I think you mean patronize." Kevin corrected unknowingly making Brittany angrier. "Fratronize isn't a real word…at least I don't think it is?" Brittany doesn't say anything else to him just walks away in a huff.

Kevin knowing that there was nothing else he could do just closes his locker door and heads over to Economics class not realizing that Daria and Jane had witness a small part of the argument. He takes he's seat just before the bell rings and Mrs. Bennett right away starts to talk about the class's next big project.

"Class, this will be very exciting." Mrs. Bennett begins to explain. "We're going to set aside our books and experience some real-life economics. Renting an apartment, applying for a credit card, opening a retirement account. Of course I don't expect you to actually rent an apartment or what have you. You'll just go through as much of the process as you can and report back on your experiences. Your assignment tonight is to pick a project and a partner." Mrs. Bennett finished explaining.

"Excuse me." Daria states raising her hand. "What if we prefer to work alone?"

"I'd really rather you work with someone Daria." Mrs. Bennett states to her student. "In the real world we rarely make financial decisions without having to consider someone else's needs and wishes."

"Lousy real world." Daria mutters to herself but Kevin who was sitting behind her was able to hear it. He couldn't help but wonder why she would be so against working with someone. She always worked with Jane her best friend after all.

The rest of the school day continued on as normal for Kevin after that project was announced. He went to his classes and still got some wrong answers but his teachers were starting to notice that he was at least actually trying so that was good. Other than that everything moved the way it normally did and soon the school day was over and people were starting to pair off for the economics project. Kevin himself walked over to Brittany who he was sure wouldn't be upset anymore and they needed to talk about the project as he was sure they would be working together.

"So babe, what do you want to do for our economics project?" Kevin asked innocently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not doing any project with you! You big ape!" Brittany states pushing him back much to his surprise.

"Oh yeah? Then who are you going to do your project with?" Kevin asked now feeling annoyed and upset.

"Umm." Brittany begins to say clearly she hadn't thought that part through. But she looks around and locks in on Jodie whom was currently speaking with Daria and Jane without saying a word to her boyfriend she walks over towards her friend's direction.

"Of course." Kevin just sighs after she walks away and goes off to try and find Mack.

It didn't take long to find his best friend as Mack too needed a partner since Jodie didn't want to do the project with him. Something about being overdrawn on his allowance since the third grade. It was now after football practice and the two were brainstorming on what their project should be about as they were walking over to the pizza place.

"What about buying a car that should be easy." Kevin suggest to his friend.

"Well knowing how to get a good price on a car is important." Mack states nodding in agreement. "Plus a lot of teenagers our age are always looking to get their first car so we know that the dealership will take us seriously."

"Okay then it's settled." Kevin proclaims as the two walk into the pizza place. Kevin sees Brittany sitting in a booth next to Jane and the two walk over to them.

"Hey." Mack says causally greeting both Jane and Brittany.

"Yo." Jane says just as causally.

"Good afternoon." Kevin says sarcastically still very much annoyed by Brittany's behavior.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Brittany states but refuses to look at him.

"My partner and I were just discussing our class project for economics." Kevin continues to say evenly.

"What an amusing coincidence." Brittany proclaims in a stuck up tone. "So were my partner and I. We're going to purchase an automobile."

"How nice…so were we." Kevin says evenly.

"Well, I suppose we'll see who uses their superior intelligence to get the better deal. Will we not?" Brittany challenged him before he could say anything else Jodie and Daria soon walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." Jodie says in greeting.

"Hey, what's up?" Mack says back.

"Hey." Daria and Jane say in an uninterested tone.

"Hi!" Brittany says cheerfully to Jodie and Daria.

"You want to get a slice?" Mack turns to ask Jodie.

"Okay." Jodie says and the couple leaves behind Daria, Jane, Kevin and Brittany.

"Well, that's nice. A boyfriend and a girlfriend getting a slice together out of mutual respect." Brittany proclaims out loud. "I would ask you to sit down, but as you can see I'm here with my friend Jane who respects my intelligence." The last part was said forcefully and Kevin had to fight everything in him not to roll his eyes.

"She's embellishing a little." Jane says out loud but it was mostly to Daria.

"Fine Britt whatever." Kevin states not feeling up to going back and forth with his girlfriend. "Hey Daria feel like pepperoni?"

"And you're paying?" Daria asked taken by surprise she hadn't expected to be pulled in to the madness that was his fight with Brittany.

"Sure I owe you for helping me with Kristen anyway." Kevin says with a shrug.

"Well in that case I think stopping a seven year old from running away is at least worth a meat lovers." Daria proclaims in her deadpanned tone.

"Done. Let's go." Kevin says and the two walk away together knowing that Brittany was even more ticked off by the fact that Kevin didn't seem to care about not being allowed to sit with her.

Five minutes later Kevin and Daria found themselves in a rare moment where they were actually sitting in the same booth so that they could eat together.

"So how is the project going for you and Jodie?" Kevin asked after taking a bite of his pizza.

"Listen Kevin, while I'm not one to turn away some free pizza you don't have to make this anymore painful for the both of us by trying to engage in small talk." Daria states in a deadpanned tone. "I'm sure we wouldn't even be both sitting in this booth if you and Brittany hadn't had that argument over who is smarter."

"Please that argument came out of nowhere and was completely one sided." Kevin says in an annoyed tone mostly talking to himself. "All I said was that Brittany should consider studying more!"

"Right, because you're so much smarter now and you think that Brittany can't keep up with you high intellect." Daria counters in a hostile tone that Kevin was able to pick up on.

"I never said that! I don't know why you two are making this like big leap but that's not what's going on!" Kevin counters back defensively. "I was just trying to encourage her to study because it would help her in school. I never once said I was smarter! I just want to set a good example for Kristen like you suggested."

"Oh." Daria says in an even tone feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well it's not like I didn't completely see this coming." Kevin says with a sigh. "I haven't been able to spend as much time with Brittany because I've been studying and looking after Kristen. I thought she'd be happy for me since I'm trying to you know be better but all she can seem to focus on is that she doesn't have a monopoly on all of my free time anymore."

"Maybe she just misses you?" Daria suggest instead of correcting his use of the word monopoly. "It must be hard for her to feel left behind."

"But it's not like I'm doing it on purpose! I do wish I could spend more time with her but I have to focus on other things right now and it's not fair that she's mad because of that." Kevin exclaims defensively. "I mean what kind of person goes around feeling that they are the only ones entitled to another person focus and attention? So what I'm not allowed to care about something that's not football or Brittany? That's crazy!"

Things got quiet between the two classmates for a while before Daria spoke up again. "While it's true that it isn't fair for her to be mad at you just because you're trying to became better for your sister's sake. It's not exactly going to get better if you two keep fighting the way that you are right now." Daria states before getting out of her seat and walking away.

"Hmm maybe she's right." Kevin says out loud to himself before picking up his things and walking out of the pizza place himself without so much as a glance in Brittany's direction.

While Kevin was driving home he couldn't help but to worry about what he would see when he got home. His parent's hadn't been arguing in the same way as they had when his mother first found out about Kristen. Now every other day Kevin would come home to find that his parents were giving each other the silent treatment.

In his opinion this actually made things a bit worse, at least when they were yelling at each other all of their grievances were being said out in the open. Kevin could remember the first time he noticed it. He had come home from school and pulled up into the driveway and suddenly he realized that he couldn't hear the sounds of his parents' arguing and his first thought was that they might have killed each other. Kevin rushed inside as fast as he could almost bursting through the door only to find that neither parent were dead they had just scooped to treating each other with a pettiness level of someone in the third grade.

He had first thought his parents would never speak to each other again until the next day he had gotten home and they were back to yelling at each other again. With all the uncertainty taking place in the house Kevin decided to give Kristen a key to his room in the basement so that she could hide out there until he got home. The basement walls were sound proof which made it the prefect haven for him and his sister.

Kevin walked into the nearly silent house, the first thing he saw was his father mindlessly watching a football game on TV. There used to be a time where Kevin would have welcomed the sight, where he would have happily greeted his father dropped the books that he wasn't going to bother to read on the floor and sat down to watch the game. Less than three months ago that's what would have happened now though all he could do was shake his head and walked passed the man.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother preparing dinner for that night. The only sounds that could be heard was her steps as she moved around the kitchen. Again Kevin is taken back to a time before when he use to walk into the kitchen to find his mother playing the radio and singing along to embarrassing oldies music. He could picture the small smile on her face as she cooked a meal for her little happy family. Kevin just shook his head again and walked towards his room in the basement where Kristen would no doubt be hiding out. Those times were done and they may never come back and as much as he hated it Kevin needed to adjust to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Okay and that's the end of that chapter! I was considering doing the whole episode in this chapter but then something else came out of my writing and I ran with it. Next chapter I'll probably do mostly do it in Daria's pov. Thanks for reading and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of chapter one. The rest may or may not come out later in the spring. Please read and review!


End file.
